This invention, which is a new PROCESS for producing a railroad grade crossing signal, was conceived in my mind in early 1971. I have chosen to name it The Burkhart Safety System. I have paid for two professional searches, and have performed by own personal search at the Patent and Trademark Library on the campus of Wichita State University. In these searches nothing was found that would cause my claims to be considered an infringment on the prior art. The long period from conception to patent application is due primarily to lack of funds with which to hire a patent attorney. Therefore, as a Pro Se applicant, I am hereby submitting my application, which falls in the catagory of a Utility Patent.
I want to make it clear that I make no representation of inventing a light source, nor a means of oscillating it to accomplish its purpose. Neither am I inventing a reflector. These things have already been invented. I am, rather, submitting an application for a PROCESS, the purpose of which is to produce a desired result which will be described in the following specification and claims.
Several different configurations of lights, mechanical apparatus, housings, etc. could be used to facilitate this Process that will produce the desired result. Therefore, the accompanying drawings are submitted only to illustrate a general, but very close, conception of how the Process is produced. This concept is very simple, but I believe it meets the criteria of uniqueness and non-obviousness due to the fact that this invention has never been tried.
I hereby declare that this invention has not been produced, advertised, sold or used. It has not been published anywhere, nor revealed to the public.
Finally, It has come to my attention that the PTO will give special consideration and priority to patent applications submitted by inventors who are over 65 years of age, due to the fact that they will have less time to enjoy the fruits of their labors. I respectfully request that this thoughtful consideration be given to this inventor. I am 68 years of age.